Various providers exist that supply time-shared computing, networking, storage, and associated technology resources. These resources are commonly known as “cloud compute” are available from several Providers including, for example, Amazon's “EC2”, Microsoft Azure, and Rackspace Cloud. Resources from these Providers can be made available as on-demand resources and often at fixed prices. Alternatively, Providers can supply “spot” or “pre-emptible” instances (“Spot Instances”) that can be much less expensive than on-demand resources. One major difference is that on-demand instances are guaranteed until deallocated, where Spot Instances are typically made available only until another customer is willing to pay more for the instance, for example, the prevailing Spot Instance price exceeds a customer's maximum bid. (Some types of Spot Instances offer an initial “safe” period at additional cost.) Thus, Spot Instances are subject to forced deallocation (a “Spot Kill” or “pre-emption”) over time.